Love Will Turn Back The Hands of Time
by doyouhearthephantomsing
Summary: Enjolras fights at the barricades and Eponine is with him. When Eponine saves Enjolras by taking a bullet for him, she has to pay the price. Eponine wakes up alive but also wakes up not knowing where she is or who anybody is, she has forgotten her life. Can Enjolras help her remember their unique love story or will she have to fall in love with him all over again?


**A/N: Hi everybody! After a** ** _very_** **long absence I am back and ready to start a new story! Again it is another Enjonine fanfic (ah I love them so much) and I am SO excited about it! I am SO sorry I didn't finish my other one (Love Brings Tomorrow) I wasn't happy with what I was doing with it and didn't know how to finish it. The reviews and comments were insane I am so glad everybody enjoyed it will enjoy this one. Anyway, I own nothing and all rights to characters go to Sir Victor Hugo. You may envision any actors for the characters but my vision is those who played the characters in the 2012 film. As a general note, I do know Les Miserables like the back of my hand so I know I am changing things to fit my story. So please enjoy!**

The stars were shining down on the night sky, and all was quiet on the barricade. The first battle had ended and in good fortune for the Amis, nobody was shot or injured. Enjolras, the leader, was sitting inside the Cafe contemplating a new strategy. He had requested to be alone, but heard footsteps approach the door. He groaned and rolled his crystal blue eyes; He hated people disobeying orders, especially when it was a serious matter as such as this. The boy who had approached knocked on the door gently, and Enjolras mumbled "come in lad"

The boy, who was dressed in brown pants far to big for him, a beige shirt and a light brown overcoat and matching hat, walked in and shut the door. Enjolras looked up from his papers and his eyes grew wide upon seeing the boy, who wasn't a boy at all.

"Eponine!" Enjolras raised his voice. Eponine took her hat off and her long, brown knotty hair fell down on her shoulders and halfway down her back. She nervously looked up at the blonde haired man before her. She said in a quiet tone, "I wanted to see you..." Enjolras sighed knowing he couldn't be mad at her. He managed a smile and motioned for her to come to him. She sat next to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and gently placed a kiss on her temple. "I told you to stay on the other side of the barricade, away from the trouble so you can run out if you needed to."

Eponine then sighed. "I know, but after that attack that just occurred, I was worried. I do not want to lose you." she said in a whisper, not wanting to fully say it aloud, afraid of it becoming true. Enjolras turned toward her, tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, and looked straight in her big brown eye saying,

"You won't lose me, we will be victorious and live in a better France. Two years of my life have been waiting for this and fight for this. I need you to believe in that...believe in me." The girl nodded and was about to hug him when Courfeyrac, an Amis member and Enjolras's friend ran in.

"Enjolras! The National Guard! They're coming again!" he was screaming.

Enjolras gasped and ran out as quickly as he possibly could and grabbed a gun on his way to taking his place on top of the barricade. Eponine ran out, throwing her hair back into the man's cap and got down onto the lower part of the barricade. She was watching and listening Enjolras and didn't want to leave him...she couldn't. She could fight off a guardsmen if she needed to, she has fought off worse men who were apart of her father's gang. She heard Enjolras yelling and faintly heard the Army officer yell "ATTACK!" and suddenly 5 men made their way to the barricade and begun shooting at the Amis. Eponine looked around and saw boys fall but her main focus was Enjolras. She looked both left and right and didn't see him until she looked behind her, and saw Enjolras shoot a guardsman down but saw another one point his gun at his back. She felt tears prickle in her eyes and made a split second decision and ran to the guardsman with the gun shouted "NO" and pointed the gun to herself and with one movement, a bullet pierced her chest. The guardsman backed away and she let out a faint scream, and fell back onto the pavement, hitting her head hard on in it in the process. She saw the world around her turning black, everything getting blocked out. Before the blackness completely consumed her, she heard Enjolras screaming her name.


End file.
